


Because I love you

by BibiTheDarkLord



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Valley of the End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BibiTheDarkLord/pseuds/BibiTheDarkLord
Summary: I rewrote most of the scene where Sasuke and Naruto are talking after losing their arms, all the dialogue is from the anime except the incredibly stupid line "Because im your friend" is changed to "Because I love you."
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Because I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here so I hope I am not doing anything very wrong. I know this isn't the most original idea but I really wanted to write something after ignoring my projects for years now. I am not a native so excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes, I did try my best to make this as readable as possible:)

Sasuke’s eyelid fluttered open at the sound of dripping water. He became blinded by the sudden light of the full moon. The sky was calm and inky blue, not at all indicative of the fight that had transpired.

„You’ve finally come to, eh? “Sasuke jerked his head to look at Naruto, whose voice seemingly came out of nowhere. The sudden movement made him wince with an unfamiliar pain. It hurt. Everywhere. He took a sloppy, painful breath when he noticed the open wound, and underneath it, a dark red pool, filling up with both his and Naruto’s blood. They blasted off their arms above the elbows from the final attack. Sasuke quickly looked up into his companion’s face.

Naruto was staring at the sky, unnervingly calm. His voice stayed monotone when he spoke. “As you can see…if either of us moves too much, we’ll bleed out and die.” It was more of an observation than a warning. Neither of them had enough energy left and moving would be probably impossible even with both arms still intact. Naruto’s both eyes were nearly swollen shut and his skin was covered in blood and dirt, but he still managed to lay there and wait for death with a content expression on his face. Sasuke was still looking at him. They were a pitiful sight.

“Why would you go that far?” he asked him, feeling guilt build up inside of his hurting gut. If this were where he is going to die, it wouldn’t be before he gets a proper explanation for Naruto’s actions over the years. He didn’t have to wait longer than three seconds to know that Naruto wouldn’t answer yet and he couldn’t seem to make himself stop talking. “You’ve never attempted to cut me off.” Sasuke took a moment to choose his next words carefully to form a clear and demanding question. “Why do you keep involving yourself with me?”

While Sasuke was talking, Naruto turned his head to look him in the eyes. Naruto didn’t even seem to hesitate before he simply said:

“Because I love you.”

He used a calm tone, he said it as if it was the easiest thing in the world. He didn’t feel the need to elaborate on his feelings. Sasuke felt his eyes widen at the words. He didn’t look away from Naruto for a long time. Until he finally found his voice again.

“I’ve heard that before. But what exactly does that mean to you anyway?” Sasuke wanted to know. Needed to know. He couldn’t understand why anyone would throw their life away just for the small possibility of saving someone like him. He was pathetic, he was unlovable, he was utterly and wholly **vile**. He did not deserve this in the slightest. Especially not from Naruto.

Naruto watched him react without changing his expression. Slowly, he closed his eyes, breathed in and when he opened his eyelids again, he was already looking back at the sky instead of Sasuke’s beaten up face.

“It’s just that I-” Naruto breathed out. His pale lips curled into the tiniest of smiles. “When I see you take on all that stuff and get all messed up…It kinda…” Naruto trailed off.

Sasuke had nothing but time and felt like for the first time, Naruto’s way of talking about complex things with simple words finally made sense to him. The soft moonlight shortly illuminated their faces. “It…hurts me.”

The way Naruto emphasized the last words took Sasuke by surprise. His eyes widened again but this time, he felt a sharp pain in his head that wasn’t there before.

_Naruto…I knew you were always alone back then. The village shunned you, just like they did with me. I thought back then that your weakness was gradually rubbing off on me. Then, every time I’d see you, I’d think about you more and more. Seeing you desperately trying to bond with others…And yet…I ended up on the same team as you and I began thinking about my family again. I went on missions with you as you jabbered on and on about becoming Hokage…I saw how both of us were getting stronger…you told me you were always jealous of me. In reality, I was the one jealous of you. Because you had a strength that I didn’t._

Sasuke wished he could say all of this out loud, for the first and last time. He became so consumed in his own thoughts that he didn’t even notice that he wasn’t conscious anymore.

What he did notice was Naruto’s memories flooding into his mind. He watched as Naruto repeated his dream to so many people who came to respect him and acknowledge him throughout the years. He watched him cry, he watched him fight, scream and never giving up. He watched as Naruto got older and stronger. For the first time, Sasuke felt what Naruto had felt when he couldn’t bring him back to Konoha. He cried and watched as Naruto curled up in a ball on the ground, sobbing, after Sasuke left him in an empty hideout. He watched Naruto’s sleepless nights and lonely mornings. He watched him loose his master and he watched him become a hero. He watched Naruto collapse after Sasuke was ordered to be killed. He saw everything and more, he felt what Naruto has felt all this time, without Sasuke realizing it.

It felt like eternity, watching Naruto grow up and mature into the person that he was in the present. The thought of Naruto seeing his memories as well didn’t even cross Sasuke’s mind.

He heard Itachi’s voice clearly and his knees nearly gave out. “Never forget your friends,” he was saying. It was one of Naruto’s memories but Sasuke felt like it was directed specifically at him. He looked into Itachi’s’ face and felt his own face wince. He was in no physical pain from the fight anymore, but he would rather be torn limb by limb than feel this sorrow. Naruto made so many friends effortlessly, yet Sasuke was always alone. All alone, with only traumatic memories keeping him company.

Sasuke saw Naruto clearly standing in front of him, with a soft smile on his lips and eyes locked onto his. Then he saw Naruto shift a little before somebody joined him. It took Sasuke several seconds before realizing who it was. A version of himself looked at him intently, as if blaming him for not standing by Naruto’s side much sooner. He jerked his eyes sideways. He raised his eyebrows a little bit, the corners of his lips turning downwards, with his mouth tightly shut.

A ruff voice brought him back into reality.

“Where are we?” Sasuke opened his eye to a softly pink sky, the light around them warmer and a little brighter this time. “Don’t tell me this is really Heaven this time?” Naruto moved his head around to get a better look at his surroundings.

“Looks like we fell asleep and slept until morning,” Sasuke stated and closed his eyes. He felt warmer and…lighter. A content smile spread across his face. “We have failed to die again.” He could feel Naruto’s eyes on him.

“Dammit! I still can’t move. I was hoping to punch you hard and make you finally open your eyes,” Naruto retorted after a while, with some of his enthusiasm back. Sasuke chuckled at his determination.

“We’re messed up like this and you still wanna fight?”

Naruto was automatically in bickering mode but calmed down when Sasuke spoke again. “I admit it.”

Naruto looked at him. Sasuke was still staring at the morning sky and for the first time in as long as he could remember, he felt happiness flood thought him at the sight of the rising sun which symbolized his new found hope over this realization. “I’ve,” he smiled widely, “…lost.”

“This fight isn’t about winning or losing!” Naruto protested but Sasuke cut him off before he could continue.

“You can undo the Infinite Tsukuyomi after I die, just use my eye or something.” Sasuke was ready to give in and finally rid this planet of his poor, worthless existence. Naruto was ready for this moment.

“If you’re willing to die, then live and help me instead!” Naruto demanded. Sasuke turned to meet his gaze.

“There’s no guarantee I won’t stand against you again- “

“Then I’ll stop you again! Besides, I don’t think you’d do it.” Keeping eye-contact, Naruto straightened his head and watched as a single tear escaped the corner of Sasuke’s eye and him trying to hide it. There was no need to turn away but Sasuke wasn’t used to feeling vulnerable. Out of habit, he pretended like it didn’t happen and was glad that Naruto decided not to mention it.

Naruto and Sasuke both felt like everything finally fell into place. No matter what happened from that point forward, everything would be okay again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading:) Hope you have a good day xx


End file.
